Día administrativo
by Eirin Stiva
Summary: El profesor Germania está de cumpleaños, hay un amplificador de guitarra y Su-san canta. Tino nos cuenta lo que sucede cuando el profesor no está y algo más su clase. AU: Gakuen. SuFin   Rusia y otras parejas.


¡No me maten, pero es difícil escribir el USAxUK del siguiente capítulo de Noche de karaoke! Estoy sin mi musa inspiradora de ese fic, así que por ahora les dejo este SuFin + Rusia, algo tierno y algo extraño...

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni las canciones que siempre menciono, y no gano nada de dinero con este fanfiction, para eso estudiaré y sacaré mi título en ingeniería... (LOL)

**Advertencia:** Algo de OC, Rusia (?), y sus deseos de hacer a todos uno con Rusia...

* * *

**_Día administrativo_**

Su-san está cantando.

Su-san está cantando y lo hace bien, justo en este día.

Es divertido verlo y escucharlo cantar, mientras se mueve suavemente al ritmo de la música. Normalmente se quedaría tranquilo y en silencio, pero ahora habla y canta… y lo hace bien.

-¿No ti'nes MK ultra? ¿O tienes Feeling Good?

Nos deprimimos todos escuchando Muse.

Lo siento, quien quiera que llegue a escuchar (o leer) esto, no me he presentado, es raro hacer esto, pero soy Tino Väinämöinen o Finlandia, y estoy en tercer grado de la Axis Academy, una escuela mixta para naciones de todo el mundo, teniendo planes diferenciados a elección del alumno: humanista y científico con especialidad en física, o química… no llegamos a ser lo que somos por el destino, o tal vez sí. En mi caso, soy un estudiante de tercer grado y escogí el plan científico y física, Su-san también pero con química; y mis amigos Den, Isu y Nor son humanistas; en tres meses más nos graduamos y cada uno sale al mundo como una nueva nación. Como ya dije soy finlandés, y no me siento muy a gusto en este momento. Verán, hoy es miércoles y estoy en la primera clase de la mañana, deberíamos tener Biología Electivo, con el temible profesor Germania. Por ser hoy su cumpleaños, se tomó el día administrativo… de seguro debe estar bebiendo cerveza con el profesor Roma, quien curiosamente tiene el día libre por horario…

¿De quién les hablaba? (o escribía), es mi mejor amigo y compañero de clases, Berwald Oxenstierna o Suecia, así que le digo por costumbre "Su-san". Él es muy callado e intimidante… quizás… demasiado, pero si te das el tiempo de conocerlo, es muy buena persona… excepto cuando está con Dinamarca… el más feliz e inquieto del mundo. Tienen una relación muy extraña, y ahora debería estar en su clase de Historia Electivo, sí, Den es humanista, mientras que Su-san y yo escogimos plan científico. ¿Ya lo había mencionado? Sinceramente, lo quiero mucho, tal vez no sólo como amigo, sino como hermano o mejor dicho… novio. Nunca le he dicho lo que siento por él, porque no sé qué podrá contestar. Tengo miedo de que me rechaze.

Estamos en la sala, sin profesor reemplazante, y con un amplificador de guitarra. Se viene el Concurso Anual de Bailes del Mundo, organizado por la academia, donde cada clase debe presentar una coreografía folclórica y se premia a los tres mejores con dinero para su fiesta de fin de año. Como es nuestro último año, mi clase lleva semanas ensayando la coreografía. No sabíamos qué escoger (somos de tantos países), hasta que Antonio propuso un baile español bastante lindo, llamado "jota". Formamos las parejas y escogimos los pasos. Somos en total ocho parejas, y yo bailo con Hungría. El amplificador también es de Antonio, y lo trajo para que pudiéramos ensayar en cualquier momento, pero como hay varios en la clase electiva de historia, conectamos un celular y escuchamos lo que venga. Ahora es Muse y por eso Su-san canta.

Los asiáticos tienen su fiesta aparte:

-Hey, ¿por qué no vino Germania?- preguntó Corea, mientras su mechita viva se mostraba curiosa.

-Yo le dije "¡Quédate en casa!" y se quedó.-Hong Kong contestó de forma sarcástica y la sala explotó en risas. Vietnam fue quien aclaró sus dudas:

-Hoy está de cumpleaños.

-¿Y cuántos años cumple?- Taiwán se integró a la conversación luego de jugar con su mechón extraño con forma de tirabuzón.

-No sé… creo que unos ciento veinticinco siglos…

Risas, y otra vez los asiáticos suben el ánimo. Siempre es así, Corea dice algo y Hong Kong lo contradice de forma original. Vietnam es tranquila hasta que llega Taiwán y juntas cuentan chistes y hacen bromas rápidas. Yao no está en esta clase, pero él es quien pone orden cuando todo se sale de control… o es quien comienza con las bromas. Creo que Tailandia es el más tranquilo de todos. Le gusta cantar y tocar guitarra.

De pronto, Noruega y Bulgaria llegan a la sala, ambos humanistas… y no sabemos qué hacen en nuestras "clase".

-¡Humanistas! ¡Fueraaaaaaa! ¡Apaguen la música!-nuevamente el "Asian Team" hace ruido. Sólo Tailandia se queda en silencio mientras se acomoda los lentes.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Noru-san?- le pregunto mientras se sienta en la mesa de al lado.

-Nada, vine para verlos un rato. No hacemos nada en la otra clase-contesta monótonamente.

-Oh, ya veo…-De seguro Gilbert está liderando el desorden. Una vez fui a su sala a entregar un libro que mandó el inspector, y Prusia era regañado por traer un pollito a la clase:

"-Profesor, Gilbird es demasiado _awesome_ como para quedarse afuera, tan grandioso como yo. –trató de defenderse, pero Roma ya estaba agotado de sus ruidos y comentarios fuera de lugar, y el pajarito salió del salón raudamente para perseguir a una paloma en el patio."

Él y Bulgaria salen, para regresar con Elizaveta, quien fue directo a molestar a Eduard y Raivis. Traía una cámara que estamos ocupando para el cortometraje de Artes Visuales…

Tal vez podríamos colocar la música de Eduard, quien tiene algo de power metal en su laptop. Normalmente escuchamos música juntos porque tenemos gustos similares, pero ahora está muy concentrado haciendo una tarea con Raivis. Estonia y Letonia son muy amigos, y son famosos dentro de la academia por sus buenas notas, todo es color de rosas hasta que llega Rusia y los acosa, tratando de "hacerlos uno con él". Por suerte, él está con los humanistas y no nos vemos muy seguido…

A mí no me agrada y a Su-san tampoco, ya peleó con él una vez en la hora de almuerzo, porque me acorraló contra los casilleros para proponerme sus "ideas de unificación" y _kolkoles_. Intenté escapar, pero tiene más fuerza que yo y me tomó del brazo… no me di cuenta cuando de un jalón terminé en sus brazos, indefenso. Me trató como si fuera una pelota, tirándome contra los casilleros y luego contra la ventana del pasillo, intenté escapar, pero su agarre era fuerte… fue horrible, desesperante. Había escuchado ciertos rumores sobre su actitud, pero nunca les hice caso. Grité completamente asustado al sentir su cuerpo presionando contra el mío, apretándome con la ventana… lentamente colaba su mano debajo de mi camisa, pero ese día soleado muchos optaron por almorzar afuera, quedando muy pocos en el interior del edifico… nadie me escuchaba, excepto Iván que sonreía macabramente, reflejándose en el vidrio; pero él llegó, Suecia lo empujó y éste cayó, de ahí sólo recuerdo a Su-san abalanzándose contra él y propinándole un puñetazo en la cara… se golpeaban mutuamente mientras yo seguía en estado de shock hasta que Iván se levantó y huyó, dejando a mi amigo con algunos rasguños y sus labios manchados con sangre; si no fuera por Berwald, ahora sería territorio ruso… todavía no entiendo cómo puede seguir en la academia… sólo lo dejaron condicional. Desde entonces, no se ha escuchado chismes sobre él.

Su-san se aburrió y decide escuchar música solo. Saca sus audífonos y los conecta a su celular, quedando nuevamente en silencio.

-Tu cuerpo de mujeeeer…- el grupo continúa cantando, mientras Francis comienza a acosar a Kiku.

A Berwald ya le está molestando la música. Suena tan fuerte que los audífonos no le sirven.

-Báj'nla…

Nadie le pone atención, es decir, sólo Noruega y yo lo escuchamos.

El reproductor del celular cambia la canción, y ahora suena "Crimen" de Cerati.

-Qué otra cosa… puedo hacer… sino olvido… moriré….- todos cantaban otra vez, menos Ludwig y Feliciano, ellos estaban en otro mundo, un mundo donde el italiano comparte toda su pasión mientras besa a su novio. Eso ocurre todos los días, pero nunca en hora de clases… ya nos acostumbramos a estas escenas tan románticas.

-Y otro crimen quedará…. Otro crimen quedará… sin resolver…-grito generalizado al terminar la canción. Todos se alegran menos mi querido Suecia. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la sala.

-Su…-lo intenté alcanzar, pero simplemente se fue.

Rara vez ocurre esto, se altera y sale del lugar al no poder decir algo y expresarse en palabras concretas y claras. A nadie le importó su repentina salida, y yo soy ese nadie. Camino a la puerta, apenado, esperando encontrarlo, pero casi choco con Bélgica, quien entró corriendo a buscar su mochila. Me asomo a la puerta, pero ya no está, así que vuelvo a mi puesto, y a sentarme en la mesa (es curioso, me gusta sentarme en la mesa, creo que es porque así no quedo tan pequeño al lado de Berwald).

Alfred conecta su videograbadora al amplificador, mostrando el video del concierto del año pasado de mis compañeros de clase. Tailandia en la guitarra, Corea en la batería, China (otro humanista) en el teclado y segunda voz, Eduard como segundo guitarrista y por último Australia en el bajo… él no está aquí por estar enfermo de amigdalitis. Mis compañeros se reúnen alrededor de Al y se ríen al ver el video. Ese concierto fue en una ciudad vecina, y la banda la formaron en tiempo récord, un par de semanas antes de la fecha límite. Ni Su-san ni yo pudimos ir…

Otra vez desconectan la cámara para conectar un celular lleno de música bailable… que nadie bailó. Hacen otros cambios extraños de celulares, reproductores, netbooks, etc., hasta que escogen "Take me out" de Franz Ferdinand. Inconscientemente canto. Extraño a Berwald, y eso que se ha ido por unos minutos. La canción se acaba, y comienza "Don't worry, be happy".

-Y justo llega Berwald, a alegrarnos con su cara.-dice Holanda, sabiendo que con esto molestará a Suecia, pero no fue así.

Él entra, escucha la música, y se va otra vez.

Elizaveta cambia la canción por la que usaremos para el concurso de baile, suena el timbre, y todo se apaga. Tomo mi mochila rápido y salgo de la sala tras Su-san, quien ya estaba subiendo por la escalera. Ya cerca de él, me detiene bruscamente.

-Rus'a…-pareciera que gruñera, y en efecto noté como se tensaba tal león ante su enemigo… Rusia bajaba tranquilo por la escalera.

-Suecia, Finlandia… _privet. -_Su sonrisa se escondía bajo la bufanda, dejando a la vista sus ojos violetas llenos de cinismo.

-H'la.-se limita a contestar, tomándome de la mano y dejando pasar al ruso. Creí que algo le haría, tal vez golpearlo o empujarlo, pero él no es de ese tipo de matones. Estábamos a punto de subir cuando Su-san voltea y va tras Iván… lo empuja contra la pared.

-¡Su-san, detente!-veo un jarrón caer y quebrarse en mil pedazos, justo donde estaba Rusia. Estaba inmóvil, sorprendido.

-¡Mi jarrón!- Yao se lamentaba.- ¡Era para mi video de Artes-aru!-Miré hacia arriba, y un niño de primer grado corría escaleras abajo. Es Sealand, a quien se le resbaló el recipiente, mientras Inglaterra daba todas las disculpas del caso.

-Si ese niño tuviera un poco más de puntería, hubiera caído justo sobre el bebedor de vodka, kesesesesesesese…- Prusia reía de buena gana junto a su ave hasta que Austria lo regañó. Gilbird apoyó a Roderich y le picoteaba la cabeza al mismo ritmo de los golpes del austriaco.

-Siempre tan protector, Sve…-Dinamarca quien iba bajando por las escaleras junto a Islandia, se nos acercó riéndose de la situación. Suecia lo miró decididamente hasta que el troll de Noruega apareció de la nada y lo arrastró lejos.

-Me quedaría a conversar contigo, pero Noru-chan es muy celoso y no quiere que hable contigo.- El aludido hizo una señal y el danés fue estrellado contra el piso ante la atenta mirada de Islandia. No nos dimos cuenta de que Iván ya se había ido sin decir palabra alguna.

Una vez solos en los casilleros, Suecia abrió el suyo y buscó el libro de la clase siguiente… todos miraban el jarrón destrozado incrédulos de lo ocurrido. Había algo que decirle y que no he tenido el atrevimiento de decirlo. Es ahora o nunca.

-Su-san…-él seguía buscando algo-Sabes, realmente me asustaste. Creí que golpearías a Rusia-san, o peor aún, lo empujarías con malicia… luego del incidente… ese del almuerzo.-Cerró su casillero y me miró de frente, haciendo que tirite un poco. Me acerqué lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.-Su… gracias, por protegerme y por preocuparte por todos, incluso Rusia.-sentí como mis mejillas se encendían y me oculté en el pecho de Su-san, abrazándolo con fuerza, pero sólo conseguí sonrojarme más… ¿En qué momento lo abracé? ¿Cuándo Su-san me correspondió? Con sus brazos, me rodeó la espalda delicadamente, emocionado. Me besó de forma tierna y cariñosa. Permanecimos unos segundos así, ante todos, no nos importa. Las palabras estaban de más. ¿O no?

-Su… creo que no te lo he dicho, pero cantas muy bien…

* * *

Este fic va dedicado a mis compañeros de curso, quienes me dieron esta idea, sin que se dieran cuenta.

¿Se acuerdan de "Voyeur"? tal vez le haga una continuación, una segunda parte, y si lo hago, tengan por seguro de que será más explícito que la primera parte... lo comenzaré ahora mismo; y sobre Noche de karaoke, el capítulo posterior al que debería publicar, está casi listo, así que si publico, serán dos capítulos muy seguido. Perdonen tanta demora, pero estoy en cuarto medio, preocupada de mis notas, la PSU y las becas para la universidad.

Y recuerden, cada review en un voto más para la segunda parte de Voyeur y/o para que Su-san se haga uno con Finlandia...


End file.
